prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UnmAsked/@comment-82.36.79.87-20120317130044
Could be Ezra tbh! I think this Lolita business is more than just a coincidence. Notice how its about an older man having feelings for younger girls? That's exactly what's going on with Aria and Ezra! Maybe he met Allison as Vivienne Darkbloom and fell in love with her... but when he found out she was just a young High School girl, he went crazy and started sending her texts as A. "Its my turn to torture you" is what Ezra said to Allison, because he felt so betrayed that she lied to him. However, I don't think he killed Allison - I think the NAT club had something to do with that, but Ezra just decided to torture Allison's friends because he felt that he didn't get his full revenge. Furthermore, he's an english teacher, and the lolita book reference fits. Ezra however could have true feelings for Aria... he met her and instantly fell for her - why? Didn't she look like Vivienne Darkbloom with that coat on? Yep, and so maybe he's obsessed with her. Notice how most of the texts A sends to Aria are about alienating her from her family - something Ezra would want if he wanted to have Aria to himself. A gives Aria the info about that other girl Jackie cheating in her work... seemed like Ezra would want to help Aria out, no? Also Ezra was there at Mona's camp in the car.... Ezra is able to drive around the city, purchase the phones because he has got a paying job, and we know that A was a good runner in the way he outran all of the girls in the woods when they cornered A... and don't we frequently see Ezra in running/fitness gear? Ezra could easily be A if you think about it, especially is Noel was his helper. Ezra's time at Rosewood meant that he could always spy on the girls when need be, and Noel could have been the helper.... sending out texts and setting up the traps. Noel was the one who stole the money from Hanna's house, and he was also at the boat house that night. I think maybe Noel knew about Ezra being A but didn't know about Ezra and Aria's relationship, so when he came into the classroom demanding for an "A" in the paper, maybe Noel thought he could pull up one against Ezra and blackmail him. However, A got Noel busted for having cheating papers in his locker right? Who else could have access to those papers other than a cheater? Ezra! It seems stupid and maybe just pedantic... perhaps, because I can't see why Ezra would carry on this long, but a lot of it could fit, and the cast did say that when they found out who A was, they were on the floor with shock! Also, a liar is going to find out who A is and then try and "protect them" by pinning the blame on another suspect... what if this liar is Aria who is so shocked that Ezra is A that she doesn't want the others to find out - after all she loves him and just lost her virginity to him! Hmmm I have so many theories aha. I just feel like having A as Mona, Melissa, Jenna or Garrett is TOO obvious, and they needed someone to really shock the viewers! Tell me what you think :) xoxo